


Family Time

by Andreinightleaf



Category: Castlevania, Castlevania: Bloodlines, 悪魔城ドラキュラ ギャラリー・オブ・ラビリンス | Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin
Genre: A bit of romantic fluff, Family Fluff, Family spending time together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreinightleaf/pseuds/Andreinightleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fanfiction of John/Eric spending time with their children, Jonathan, Stella and Loretta. This fanfiction was my own idea as well as a request from the Castlevania kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Time

   Soft sunlight peered in from between the curtains, enveloping the room in a dim glow. It reached the sheets of a bed where a slumbering couple rested, rousing them ever so slightly. The older male shifted, emitting soft sounds as he did, and slowly opened glimmering aquamarine eyes, but not before embracing the other man lovingly, who was also waking. He exhaled a small breath, almost the beginning of a chuckle, as a warm smile painted his lips, fingers leisurely wrapping around and playing with the brown locks of his loved one. “Good morning, amor.” It was murmured as he delivered a kiss to the other’s forehead.

   “Good morning.” The younger, John, smiled as well upon receiving the kiss, and soon opened his eyes to gaze at Eric’s form. It seemed like the blond could not get more beautiful, even as he woke in the early hours, or rather, especially in that time of day. Even if his golden strands were messy and if his eyes were sleepy, there was still no doubt in his heart about how there was no other person he would marry.

   And the Spanish man did notice these lovely looks, ones more befitting an angel or a god, and sent them right back at his beloved. Even after years into their relationship, their love was still consummated, and it would probably last until their demise. Courting, dating, engaged, married, and now with three wonderful children to their name, it seemed like they’d live an eternal honeymoon together.

   “It is early still…” Eric noted, moving until their bodies were mostly pressed together, striving off each other’s warmth. “A little more time on bed, or no?” A fair question, given that their little ones shouldn’t be awake at this hour. Sooner or later they’d have to get up to prepare breakfast, but for now, it was only them.

   “Maybe a little more…” The brunet decided, rubbing the tip of their noses together and giving a peck to the other’s soft lips. Between taking care of their offspring and working here and there, it felt like they barely had time for just the two of them anymore, so early mornings and late nights felt special. Of course, they couldn’t complain about giving all of their time to the children, but some time alone for them was also necessary.

   Closing his eyes once more, the older gently started caressing John’s back, and it was then that the door creaked slowly and a small, blond head peeked from the doorway.

   “Jonathan…?” Eric noticed him, raising his upper body and opening his arms as the boy approached them and hopped onto the bed, onto his arms. “Why are you awake so early?” The young one, much like his parents, was wearing only a casual shirt and boxers.

   He nuzzled his older parent’s chest, humming. “I just am. Did I wake you?”

   “No, not at all, sweetie.” The brunet ruffled Jonathan’s hair, moving his legs out of the sheets and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Their only son happened to be born from his womb, and was therefore chosen to be the heir to the Vampire Killer, as well as inherit his surname. That didn’t mean that he meant any less to Eric, of course; both loved their children equally, they would just have slightly different duties. It was an option for them to have placed both their surnames on the little ones, but they simply chose to do it this way, so both their bloodlines would continue on as opposed to mix and perhaps fade. “Let’s go prepare breakfast with father and papa, okay?”

   “Papaa…” A feminine voice echoed from the doorway, coming from a small, purple-haired girl, who was rubbing her eye. “Stella woke me because she wants breakfast.”

   “Did not! You were already awake!” Another girl behind her pouted, much similar in features to the first.

   The parents sent each other a look, and then smiled. “Okay, let’s prepare breakfast everyone.”

   Jonathan pulled away from the embrace and rolled out of bed, darting for the kitchen, followed by the twins, albeit sleepily by Loretta. The couple decided to get dressed only after the morning meal, so they were not far behind, kissing each other lingeringly with only lips as soon as both were out of bed.

   Twins were never really expected when one was pregnant, but are always a happy kind of surprise. They had not been too sure of it during Eric’s pregnancy, and during birth was when they realized, but fortunately, with a midwife’s help, the Spanish man not only survived but did not come out of it too sickly. Their first children were pampered, but also disciplined, and it wasn’t too different with Jonathan later on. They tried their best to not treat them differently as they grew, as parents could be ont to do with first and second children, and so far, it seemed like they were successful.

   For now, they were too young to hold weapons or do more than simple magic, but both parents tried to get heir duties out of the way from the start, by choosing who would wield the Vampire Killer and who would inherit the Alucard Spear, as well as the learnings of the ritual performed to unlock the whip’s true power. They still needed a few years before actually doing anything about it, but that way, they could feel tranquil already and only hope that there wouldn’t be any fights about it. This was another reason why Jonathan being born was a blessing, because the implications of leaving the Vampire Killer to only one of the twins would be disastrous.

   Breakfast went on smoothly, with everyone awake and the adults telling the children to pick the necessary things here and there, such as butter, butter knives, biscuits, and the sponge cake they would eat. Afterwards, the little ones were told to wash their own cutlery; this would later be an everyday part of their lives, so it was important that they learned it now. Most chores could be done by everyone in the house, but of course, the parents didn’t overdo it, since the young ones should play and have fun most of the time. Not that they couldn’t have fun while cleaning the house or helping with groceries, what with singing and broom fights in the former and choosing their own favourite treats in the latter.

   Today, Eric and John did not have any hunting requests, meetings, or other business to attend to, so they’d have full time to their little ones. The plan was to go fishing and have lunch by the lake, so they prepared the food they’d bring and put them in a nice basket, and hopefully the sun would keep them warm. Considering the location where they built their home, in a nice location among nature but not too far away from the nearest village, the lake was not very far off, less than an hour walk from there. The Spanish morning sun was not as bad as midday sun, but still, they decided to bring parasols for the walk.

   They did have their own fishing rods, but only two. Setting them up with bait, the twins and Jonathan would rotate between themselves, and the fathers would help them.

   “Do you want bigger fish or smaller fish?” Eric asked his son, who was eager to start casting even if it meant doing so clumsily, though he did prefer to do it right.

   “The big ones, of course—are we going to eat them?” The little blond looked up at his father with inquiring eyes, for this would not be the first time they did that.

   “I’ll catch the biggest one!” Stella exclaimed, John having to hold her rod so she wouldn’t hurt herself with the hook.

   “Let’s see—if we catch a large one with smooth scales, we can eat it.” The Spanish male suggested, walking towards the lake with glimmering waters until he was knee-deep in them, and beckoned Jonathan closer. “The bigger fish dwell in deeper waters, so cast from here.”

   The son stared at the water for a few moments, and then wove his way across until where his papa was, at least waist deep for him. “Is this alright?”

   His response was a nod, and Eric taught him how to cast briefly before the young one could try. The line was cast, and now, there was only waiting until a fish would bite the bait.

   Stella was not far behind, and had moved until waist deep in water as well, casting her own line. “I’ll get a big delicious fish for us, daddy!”

   Loretta watched in the shore besides John, patient about waiting for her turn. She talked to him with head tilted to the side, and was hoping one of the three could get the fish Eric mentioned. He’d said that it wasn’t too important, but still, to the children it would feel like an achievement.

   Fishing was an activity for the patient, but they still could get the regular fish here and there without waiting too much. These were the times with successful fish; of course, often there would be a pull to the line that wouldn’t result in any fish, but the little ones weren’t too upset about it. Every time one caught a fish, the rod would be passed on to the one waiting, and it was a good rotation plan. There was only so much bait though, and after a few hours, it was over.

   “Time to eat.” Eric proclaimed for a trio of frustrated kids, who could not get a big one despite all their attempts. The call for lunch was welcomed, though, and soon they were happy again. The older parent felt a light shiver go up his spine as he went back to solid ground, with the winds flowing against his wet legs, and was half glad for the sun to dry the children’s clothes, hopefully not making them catch a cold.

   All of them sat in a circle on the soft grass, and they got the plates, cutlery and pots out of the basket, then distributing the food among them. It wasn’t much, but it was still tasty, and the sun had left it lukewarm at least.

   “I’m sure that that fish I lost was a big one. It pulled so hard.” Jonathan huffed as he ate, remembering how he nearly had the rod yanked from his hands with it.

   “Mine too! Like, four times.” Stella pointed out, waving the spoon in her brother’s general direction and then held it as if it was a rod. “They pulled this much, and if they hadn’t gotten away they could probably carry me with them!”

   “Is that true, sister?” Loretta was awed by her talking of her experience, having not felt any strong pulls herself.

   “There might have even been a monster down there! How cool would that be?” The older twin continued, then ate two mouthfuls.

   The parents shared a look at her last statement, wondering if there could be a monster down there indeed, and if they’d possibly have to take care of it. Nobody had ever reported sightings of one in the past years at least, and until now, it seemed safe. The fish did not seem as restless as they could be, the waters were clear and calm, and they did not quite feel the presence of evil magic. Despite having usual jobs, they were also the known monster hunters in the area, and were requested to vanquish whichever creature that might have been reported in the surroundings. They didn’t travel all over Spain after creatures, especially now that they had their precious children to take care of.

   “Daddy, papa, you are monster hunters, aren’t you?” Loretta piped in, scooting a little closer to John. “If a monster came to hurt us, you’d just beat them right back to where they came from, right?”

   “Yes, we would, my dear.” The younger parent patted her head, and would have brought her to his lap if they weren’t eating. “So you have nothing to fear, alright?”

   “Can you teach us how to hunt monsters?” Jonathan requested, leaning onto his blond father. “Then we’d be able to protect you from the monsters too!”

   “When you’re older, sweetheart, when you’re older. It’s a promise.” Eric told him, kissing the top of his head. “Now eat your lunch.”

   After the picnic, they were content and satisfied, and simply laid down on the grass gazing at the clouds. John and Eric had their hands held, and the children had their heads on their abdomen.

   “That one looks like a sofa.” Stella pointed out, snuggling up to John.

   “And that one, a lizard. Look at its tongue.” Jonathan joined in, between the two parents.

   “No, it’s a dinosaur.” The older twin insisted.

   “Dinosaurs don’t stick out their tongue, Stella.” The son noted, rhythmically kicking his shins on the ground.

   “You guys should look at that horse instead. Or…a cow.” Loretta suggested, not wanting to have her sister say it was something else.

   The adults felt very tranquil, and both had a small, content smile on their features. They could end up falling asleep where they were, and it wouldn’t be a problem. However, it was getting colder outside, so they should not sleep just yet. It was better to bring the kids home as it was darkening.

   The little ones ended up playing catch with the empty pots, tag, and a game with their hands, as the parents just watched and talked with each other. Here and there a kiss was stolen, a gentle caress, nuzzling. They didn’t mind much if the kids saw them kiss, because there was nothing to hide, as long as they didn’t try reproducing them much yet. Cheek and temple kisses were ripe with everyone in the family, and overall, the atmosphere of love and camaraderie made them proud, and they did not have any worries about how their children would grow up well.

   They watched the sun set behind the mountains together, painting the skies with various beautiful colours ranging from orange to lavender, and the kids were already pretty tired from their playing. They were still all happy about walking home, though, and played sword fighting with the parasols while at it.

   Dinner time was simply bread with meat, but it was still tasty nonetheless. The young ones were sleepy, so John and Eric tucked them into bed one by one, with sweet words and being replied to just as sweetly.

   “Sleep well, daddy and papa.” Loretta said, receiving a kiss on her head.

   “Tomorrow I will catch that big fish, just you wait!” Stella proposed triumphantly, receiving the same kiss.

   “When I grow up, I’ll be a great monster hunter just like you two! I’ll make you proud!” Jonathan grinned, embracing his parent as he received a kiss on the head from him.

   Leaving the kids to sleep and closing the door behind them, the couple went to bed themselves, not necessarily to sleep but cuddle and then perhaps read a book.

   “We will probably teach the three of them to be hunters, but I don’t think Dracula will come back this century. At least, I hope he won’t.” Eric began, embracing the brunet from the side. “The prophecy says that Dracula will be defeated for good in 1999 by a Belmont, but that doesn’t mean he cannot be summoned in a few years right in our children’s time…and while the Belmonts cannot hold the Vampire Killer, we have to be the ones to wield it and be the vanquishers of the night. I don’t see any problem in training them, but, deep inside I wanted them to lead a normal life and not see the horrors we’ve seen… both the monsters and the war. A war like this should not happen again… I just… am I worrying too much?” He inquired, nuzzling the side of his neck and exhaling a deep breath.

   John shifted a bit and nuzzled the other’s golden locks, letting out a tired breath as well. “I understand how you feel… I wanted to see them grow up, marry, and have children of their own, all without the taint of Dracula and the taint of war. I even hoped that if the monsters came back, we’d still be young enough to deal with them ourselves, but what if we are too old if this ever happens? Besides, I can see the three of them wanting to protect us and do it themselves. I think there is just no way we can predict what will happen, and that we should prepare them regardless. The more well-prepared they are, the less we’ll have to worry about them.”

   “Yes… I wonder, if even this they would do together. I see potential in them. Their magic training is going smoothly. Maybe when they are older they will end up becoming even more powerful than us, what do you think?”

   “The Belmont bloodline meets.” The younger chuckled, embracing the other and delivering a few kisses to his face. “As long as there is no fighting about who will be more powerful among them. They might work together.”

   “That’ll be wonderful, I think that they should not hunt alone.” The blond leaned forward and nibbled the man’s lower lip. “The Belmonts seemed to do that, but it feels much more safer and bearable when you have someone by your side. I’m certain that I couldn’t have done it without you, John.” And it felt so true, especially in the moments where one of them were in grave danger and were saved or brought to safety by the other. Some of the Belmonts must have been pretty impressive to have braved through the castle by themselves without dying, though he’s heard stories of them nearly perishing as well.

   “And I you, my love.” And it wasn’t because they were lovers, but mostly because they were the best of friends, and wouldn’t have traded each other’s presence for anything else. They really wished their children would find this sort of bond with someone.

   Ends up, they spent so long simply relaxing in each other’s arms and talking that they slept, dreaming of the next day with their lovely family.


End file.
